This invention relates to an improved wheel cover which is designed for reducing the package size and facilitating the connecting and disconnecting operations without incurring material waste.
Conventionally, wheel covers are usually made in a structure as shown in FIG. 1, which structure includes: a cover body 8 with a base circular support 81 along the edge portion; a retaining ring 82 formed in the inner circumferential surface of the base circular support 81; a plurality of lock members 83, each of which has a lock groove 831 with a lock piece 9 fixedly secured therein, separately provided on the outer wall of the base circular support 81; a tire-valve notch 821 formed in the retaining ring 82; and an aperture 821' corresponding to the notch 821 provided in the cover body 8. When connecting the cover body 8 to the wheel rim, the notch 821 and the aperture 821' are aligned with the tire valve, and the cover body 8 is forcefully pressed inward so as to push all the lock pieces 9 to be engaged with the inner edge of the rim flange, and the cover body 8 is secured on the wheel rim accordingly. However, problems suffered by this structure of the known wheel cover are as follows:
(1) As the structure of the known hubcaps is bulky, the package requires more transportation costs;
(2) Because the connection and disconnection of the known wheel covers with the wheel have to be done by applying a heavy pressure against the lock pieces 9, which are usually made of metal material, the lock pieces 9 are easily deformed or damaged, and the relevant surfaces of the wheel rim are also affected with scratches. Therefore, the locking stability of the wheel cover on the wheel rim is not secure and even coming loose therefrom;
(3) Once the lock pieces 9 are damaged, the entire wheel cover has to be replaced with a new one;
(4) Operations of connection and disconnection of the wheel cover with the wheel rim are inconvenient and also laborious. Since all the lock pieces 9 are fixed in the lock members 83, during disconnection operation, a steel stick, such as a screwdriver, has to be inserted into the notch 821 and the aperture 821' for prying it apart with great effort; and
(5) As all the lock pieces 9 are made of metal material and formed without sufficient resilience, if any one of the lock pieces 9 is deformed or damaged thereat, the different intensity of the lock pieces 9 will cause unbalanced condition in the wheel cover center so that the wheel cover may eventually come off therefrom and result in a serious situation.